With the advent of the era of big data, more and more result data owners need to acquire required data from data providers, for example data in the field of economics, transportation, healthcare, municipal administration, etc. In order to ensure that the data provider provides data to an authorized result data owner, the existing data provider provides the data to a big data transaction platform by means of encryption, and then the authorized result data owner acquires the required data from the big data transaction platform.
However, the big data transaction platform does not perform any analysis processing on the data, and other result data owners may also acquire, without authorization, data in the big data transaction platform by irregular means. Therefore, there are security risks.